TIMELY Confession
by Hikan-teki na Rakkan
Summary: Professor Agasa finally finds a solution to Conan's "body" trouble. But in order to make it work, he must travel back in time...... would he succeed? Perfect English not included ^^;;


TIMELY Confession 

I wrote this one-shot fanfic for Lady Orla's fanfic competition and I thought I'd post it up here for you Conan fans to read! Hope all of you would like it!

HUGE DISCLAIMER THAT YOU MUST READ (I don't want to be sued ^^;;) :   
The characters in this story belongs to Aoyama Gosho, and in case you don't know, he's the man behind Detective Conan(and of course, heaps of other comics). So please~ he OWNS the characters, not me. Ok, without further ado, here's TIMELY confession.  
____________________

TIMELY Confession  
A Detective Conan Fanfic

"So what do you have for me today, Professor Agasa?" Conan stared at the Professor, eyes full of hope.

It was another miserable day for Conan, as he was as usual, still trapped in a body which he should have had long grown out of. This body was an obstruction to a thousand and one things, even though "it" did prove "itself" useful at times, especially during times when he and Ran were together......

"Well, I've found a solution to get you back to your teenage form." Professor Agasa replied, not noticing Conan's dreamy expression.

Conan snapped out of his thoughts as he caught the word SOLUTION in his ears. Did he really heard correctly?

"Solution? Really?" Conan asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I've come up with this machine that allows one to travel back in time." smiled the Professor as he presented his invention to Conan with pride.

"And you want me to travel back in time to stop myself from landing in this state? Are you sure this thing really works?" Conan queried while eyeing the machine warily.

"Of course! Have you forgotten that I am a genius scientist?" argued the Professor, agitated at his words.

Conan sweat dropped and gave an uneasy smile as he stepped into the lift like machine.

"Now, all we have to do is to set the dials to the day when you turned into a little boy... and there! Okay, now brace yourself for the ride of your life!" said the Professor as the lift doors slowly shut close.

"Oh boy, here we go!" exclaimed Conan as he felt himself being thrusted into the air in the machine. The whole world seemed to momentarily come to a standstill as Conan felt himself getting lighter and lighter......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A mini squabble between a teenage boy and a teenage girl could be heard some distance away. A patch of white light appeared out of nowhere and a little boy could be seen as the light faded away. Conan blinked his eyes once, and then twice before he looked at his surroundings. He was still in doubt if he was at the right place until the loud argument from the distance reached his ears.

"This is it. Now to get things done." Conan mumbled to himself as he headed to the nearest phone booth.

The teenage boy and teenage girl stepped out of Tropical Land, with the teenage girl in tears. Just then, the girl's handphone rang.

"Hello." she answered.

"Hi Ran. Its Sonoko here." came the voice at the other end of the phone. "Did you just see the news? There's been a report on two mysterious men dressed in black." continued the caller.

Two men dressed in black?" repeated Ran.

"Yeah, so keep a look out for them, they're on the wanted list." replied the caller.

Ran could feel a shiver down her spine at the sound of these words. Men dressed in black who are wanted by the police. Could it just be a coincidence? Ran looked over at Shinichi and noticed that something or someone had caught Shinichi's attention while she was on the phone. She quickly bade the caller goodbye and managed to catch sight of who Shinichi was looking at at the corner of her eyes.

He was someone whom they had seen at Tropical Land a while ago. A man dressed in black.

And Ran definitely had a bad feeling about this person.

Shinichi attempted to make a move. To his surprise, he found Ran holding tightly onto his hands.

"Shinichi..." whispered Ran, a tremble in her voice.

"What's wrong Ran?" Shinichi asked concernly.

"Its just that... I ... Are you going to follow that guy who's dressed in black?" stammered Ran, eyes swelled with tears.

Shinichi was quite taken aback by her keen observation. "I'll be fine." reassured Shinichi gently as he gave Ran a big grin. "I'll catch up with you later!" Shinichi excused himself as he chased after the suspicious looking man stealthily.

"Why can't he just listen to me for once?" thought Ran miserably. Ran stood in the streets for a while, trembling over with fear and anger before shouting out, "Shinichi, you mystery loving idiot!"

But Shinichi was too far off to hear her.

"Why does he still fail to understand my feelings for him?" Ran cried before going after Shinichi for fear that he might come to harm. "Please be alright Shinichi. I can't afford to lose you ... I ... I love you!" Ran shouted out in her heart as the butterflies in her stomach danced right up to her throat.

"Its all up to you now Ran." muttered Conan under his own breath in the dark alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ran was just in time to see Shinichi being struck down by a man with long hair dressed in black. The same man that she had seen at Tropical Land alongside the suspicious looking guy that Shinichi had seen earlier. And it seems like they have had one more companion with them.

Unable to think clearly under such circumstances, Ran was left to act according to her instincts.

"Hey, the police are coming this way! Wonder what they are up to?" shouted Ran in an attempt to scare the attacker and his companions off.

"Boss! We got to go! The police are coming!" hurried the man that Shinichi had been following before this.

"Count yourself lucky young detective. But don't worry, if you don't die here, we'll make sure you do... later!" scoffed the attacker as he and his companions took flight.

"It worked!" thought Ran in joy.

"I can't believe my eyes! Ran's dumb trick saved me! What a miracle!" laughed Conan. He could feel himself getting lighter and lighter as his took on the form of a spirit-like thing......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing Shinichi knew was that he had landed in the hospital with a bandaged head. He looked at his own hands and felt his own face. Then he beamed radiantly.

It worked. He's back in business again.

Shinichi tried to jump out of bed but happened to notice a head lying on his bed. The head had a beautiful face. The face of a young woman. The face of his childhood friend. The face of the girl he loved most. Ran.

Looking at her, he can't help but to caress her pretty face. As he brushed her hair aside, Ran started to wake up.

"Shinichi..." Ran spoke in a dreamy tone.

"Shh... I've something to tell you Ran, something that I've kept in my heart for such a long time. The truth. And as you know..." Shinichi trailed off. "There is only one truth." Shinichi paused and looked over at Ran lovingly and their gazes met, creating invisible sparks of LOVE.

Ran's heart skipped a beat. Could this be what she had been waiting for?"

"And the truth is... I like... no, I love you more than any others who had loved you!" Shinichi confessed.

Ran was totally over the moon. She wanted to tell Shinichi that her love for him is just as deep, but as they said, actions are louder than words.

Ran leaned towards Shinichi and went for his lips. The couple embraced each other, giving out warm passionate kisses at the same time. Their souls seemed to bind as one as their hearts melted into each other, and every single barrier between them seemed to momentarily disappear. They loved each other and were loved in return, and they needed no words to express their joy. Their tongues forced their way through the "white gates" in an attempt to explore the unknown "territory" that lies ahead. With their hands clasped together, the couple were unwilling to let each other go and they wished that time would stop at this exact moment forever.

"I promise never to leave you alone again." Shinichi smiled charmingly as he finally parted his lips from Ran's.

"You better keep your promise! Or I'll make sure I break your limbs!" threatened Ran playfully.

"Well, no matter what happens in the future... I'm sure glad to be me again!" rejoiced Shinichi.

"Huh? What nonsense are you talking about?" Ran rolled her eyes in amusement.

Shinichi said nothing except to blink mischievously, revealing a twinkle in his eyes.

____________________

Well, this is the end of the story. Just in case you're wondering what happened to Shinichi after the two men who were dressed in black(Gin and Vodka) and their companion were scared off...... 

Conan actually "disintegrated" and all that was left was his soul. That's the effect of the altering of past events. But he didn't fade away like most spirits does(hey, he's the leading characters ^^). In fact, the soul of Conan merged with Shinichi's soul to become one. That explains why Shinichi could retain the memories as Conan. Complex eh? ^^;;

Of course, Shinichi was taken to the hospital after the baddies took flight, thanks to Ran. In addition, the effect of the "merging of souls as one" took a certain strain on Shinichi, which answers why he took a longer time to come to consciousness.

Phew! Hope that explains everything! =P


End file.
